Starfy of the Skies
by Blossom the Cellist
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on the Starfy series. If you haven't played the game I recommend you do, because it's really fun.
1. Best friends forever

I decided to write a non-Mario story for once. Since I saw this category was dying. Oh well, this story is about Starfy and Moe's friendship.

Disclaimer: Starfy and Moe belong to Nintendo.

**Best Friends Forever**

Starfy and Moe were having a picnic just outside of the Pufftop castle. They talked about their latest adventure.

"That was really weird, when Bunston fell on me and woke me up from my nap that day," Starfy said. "I had no idea what was going on!"

"To think that that started my whole relationship with Ruby!" Moe added.

"You like her, don't you?" Starfy teased.

Moe blushed (If that's even possible for a clam). "Well, kinda…"

Starfy gave him a knowing wink. "It's okay; we won't talk about it."

Moe reached for his sandwich. "Did you like those little quizzes that my siblings gave you?"

Starfy looked surprised. "Wait; did you have anything to do with that?"

Moe blushed again. "Yeah. I asked them to do it. I wanted you to have more fun and stuff…"

Starfy laughed. "Oh, so I'm supposed to have fun while saving the world?"

Moe blushed even redder. "Um, I just thought… I mean, I didn't want you to be too stressed out. Like, you didn't seem yourself, really…"

"That's so nice of you," Starfy said. "You're a really great friend."

Moe smiled. "You are too," he said.

They finished their picnic and went back into their castle. Starfy and Moe talked a bit more, in Starfy's room of course. Starfy sat on his bed next to Moe, talking away. He suddenly began to feel very sleepy. "Hey Moe, I'm tired. Would it be okay if I… went to sleep now?"

Moe glanced over at the clock. It was 10:34. "Yeah, sure," he said. His jaws parted in a huge yawn. "I think I'd better get to sleep as well."

Starfy smiled and snuggled up under the covers. "Good night Moe," he said.

"Good night Starfy," Moe responded.

"You're the best friend in the world," Starfy murmured, letting his eyes close.

"I would say the same to you any day," Moe whispered. He left the room, looking over at his shoulder once before leaving for the night.

That night, Starfy dreamed about him and Moe going to an amusement park. They went on the Ferris Wheel and a rollercoaster. And Starfy enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Please R&amp;R but don't flame.<p>

-Blossom OUT-


	2. Nothing can stop my love for you

Yay! This is about MoexRuby.

Thanks to Hawkholly for reviewing! I used her idea! :)

Disclaimer: Anything from the Ledgendary Starfy belongs to Nintendo. So basically, I own nothing.

**Nothing can stop my love for you**

Moe loved Ruby.

Ever since he met her in Skydye Heights, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on.

Ruby was a stunning purple zebra turkeyfish, who always seemed happy. She was the most caring fish Moe had ever known, too. When Moe and Starfy defeated Ronk and Papes once, Ruby had them search for a dewdrop to cure them. Moe loved how she could see good in them, even when he and Starfy couldn't.

So when Moe was invited to spend the weekend with her in Gluglug Lagoon, he couldn't say no.

The day before, he and Starfy were packing for the trip. Starfy was helping Moe pack faster than Moe could do it himself. "Hey, do you want this pair of sunglasses?" Starfy asked him.

Moe seemed not to hear him. He was so absorbed in his daydreaming that he didn't even notice when Starfy tapped him on the head.

"Hey MOE!"

Moe snapped out of his trance instantly. He nearly jumped up two feet in the air, which is very impressive for a clam. Starfy laughed hysterically. "You were daydreaming about her _again?_" he asked between giggles.

Moe would have been blushing as red as Old Man Lobber if he weren't a clam. "Um… can I say… maybe?"

Starfy finally calmed his laughing, though he was still grinning. "That's the sixth time, Moe. The _sixth time. _How many things are there to think about of one fish? You must get bored of repeating the same thoughts over and over."

Moe looked embarrassed. "She's just so pretty that I don't... really," he mumbled. Quickly changing the subject he asked, "Now, what were you asking me?"

"Um… oh right! I was going to ask you if you wanted to bring a pair of sunglasses or something," Starfy said.

"Hmm…" Moe thought about it for a second. "I've got it! I'll bring the purple ones."

Starfy broke into a grin. "Because Ruby is purple?"

"Um… how'd you know?"

Starfy shoved Moe. "Because it's obvious. You want to impress her, right?"

"Um… can we stop talking about this?" Moe always felt more uncomfortable when he was talking about Ruby with Starfy than when he did with anyone else.

Starfy gave Moe a wink. "If you're too embarrassed to admit you like her, then fine."

"No, no! It's not that!" Somehow, Starfy always managed to corner him when he was talking to him about Ruby. Now Moe felt even more embarrassed than before, and he thought that wasn't even possible.

"It's okay. You don't have to admit it," Starfy said, finding it hard to hide the grin on his face.

Moe slapped Starfy playfully. "Alright, can we get off that topic? You embarrass me too much."

Starfy shook his head. "Whatever you say," he joked, and got back to packing. The two friends worked quietly for a while, but they began to talk together again after they both got bored of the silence._ This is probably going to be the best vacation ever! _Moe thought. _I can't wait to see her again… _He began to daydream.

Starfy smiled to himself. _Here we go again… _"Moe!"

"Huh?" Moe looked surprised.

Starfy burst into uncontrollable laughter. It wasn't a moment later until Moe did the same.

_We're such great friends, _Moe thought happily. _I'm sure going to miss him when I go to see Ruby. _Moe shook his head. _But I still can't wait. This is going to be the best vacation ever!_

* * *

><p>Moe was in the airport, looking for his ride home. Suddenly, a hand tapped him on the back. He spun around. "There you are, Starfy! I was looking for you!"<p>

Starfy grinned. "Had fun at your _date?" _he teased.

Moe grinned. "Starfy!" But he knew it was true. The memories were fresh in his head. It had been like... paradise. The weekend had gone by so fast, and he couldn't believe he was back in Pufftop already. He could almost feel the touch of her hand, the sound of her voice...

"Moe!"

Stafy's voice jerked him out of his thoughts. Moe jumped in surprise.

Starfy laughed. "_Still _thinking about Ruby?"

"Um... maybe?" Moe mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Wow. You never can get your thoughts off her, can you? Not even after you spent an entire weekend with her." Starfy was grinning wider than Moe thought possible.

"Well, you have to admit, she's pretty," Moe defended.

"Oh wow. Moe and Ruby are in L-O-V-E!" Starfy teased him.

"Okay, maybe we are," Moe muttered. _No, I know we are. I must love her, seeing as I can't get my mind off her..._

"Moefor thesecond time today, stop thinking about her!"

Moe jolted himself out of him thoughts again. "Okay..." he breathed. "I admit it. I'm in love with Ruby."

Starfy poked him playfully. "I knew it!"

"Don't start teasing me about it again!" Moe exlaimed, ducking away from a shove.

Moe and Starfy talked to each other until they got out of the airport. As they walked to their car, Moe thought, _I am in love with her. I'm in love with Ruby. And I couldn't be happier with anyone else._

* * *

><p>Yay! I hope you liked it!<p>

Please R&R!

-Blossom OUT-


End file.
